Despite of the continuous investment in road construction in massive amounts of financial and human resources, the fast increasing numbers of vehicles still brings about the overload of the mad capability and causes traffic jams. In fact, road congestion is a persistent major factor in many cities. So it is needed to give proper attention to and take into account of providing traffic information to a driver in time. Therefore, the driver can efficiently schedule the travel route to the destination. So it is very necessary to provide real-time/history traffic information to a driver
The US patent application No. 20050080552 A1, titled as “method and system for modeling and processing vehicular traffic data and information and applying thereof”, focuses on route recommendation and navigation system and a method thereof.
The EP patent application No. 1503355, titled as “A device, system and a method for processing statistic traffic information”, focuses on a system of traffic status prediction based on historical traffic information and a method thereof.
The existing prior art tends to provide traffic information service just based on traffic sensor/mobile sensor information etc. In fact, if only these kinds of information, it is not enough. For example, because large expenditures is necessary for the infrastructure and maintenance, lots of cities just set sensors on major roads. However, in fact, users need not only traffic information about the major roads, but also traffic information about the minor roads.
Traditional traffic information providing method includes broadcasting traffic information, overlapping traffic information on a map and displaying the information. But a user could not get the traffic information that he requires timely based on the broadcasting. And the acquired traffic information is not accurate enough. Additional devices are needed when the traffic information is overlapped on the map, such as GPS